A Nest of Vipers
"A Nest of Vipers" is the fifth episode of Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones: Season 1 Plot Synopsis The episode picks up right after the previous episode left off, Ramsay reveals that his father has been looking for a "match" for him. He thinks about his sister or his mother, saying that a flower plucked is still a flower, just dies more quickly. Ramsay says that they could be a family. He then gets up and tells Rodrik to come with him, ordering him to leave his sword. The player can choose to keep or leave it. If you choose to keep, Ramsay takes the sword from you and sets it on the table anyways. He also says for Talia to come too. Rodrik argues that it is lord's business and not a child's and Ramsay simply says, "I say she comes." The three leave and are walking through the Forest to meet at someplace. Ramsay dwells on bringing in the Glenmores and why Gryff wasn't there to welcome Ramsay in. Ramsay says he's been generous by letting them keep half the ironwood. They reach their destination and find Arthur Glenmore nailed to a flaying board. Ramsay says that this is Rodrik's fault for his disobedience, and cuts a bit of the side of his face. Arthur pleads for mercy as well as Talia. Rodrik can choose to say that it's his fault. Arthur faints from the pain and walks over to Rodrik, aware that Rodrik wants to kill him. He offers the sharp tool and makes Rodrik press it to his neck. Ramsay wants him to cut his neck, the player can choose not to or to try. Either way, it doesn't work because Ramsay overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. He reveals it's going to be entertaining to watch the Forresters and the Whitehills tear each other to pieces. He then says he never wants to come back to this "fucking shitstain of a holdfast." He then says, "The last house standing... wins!" Rodrik can be confident or simply call him insane. Ramsay then finishes the job by cutting open Arthur's stomach and letting his intestines spill out. Claiming that he can't leave a job half-finish and orders his men to ready the horses. Soon after, Rodrik looks at the corpse of Arthur nailed to the flayed board. Two Forrester men take him down and put him inside the corpse cart. Rodrik wanders around and then Rodrik's sentinel, Royland/Duncan asks him why the Gods continue to shit on this house. Rodrik tells his sentinel about how Ramsay doesn't plan to take sides, but let there be a war between Forresters and Whitehills. Rodrik intends that to be them. Royland/Duncan tells him that they don't have the numbers and that the Glenmore Elite Guard have been ordered home by Ramsay Snow. Elaena approaches the scene, demanding to know where her brother is, only to see his hair on the corpse cart, rushing over to it and sobs to mourn her brother. She talks about how Arthur was too nervous to hold a bow and that her father called him Quiver. Depending on the choice of bringing Arthur and the Glenmore Elite Guard to Highpoint, Elaena will either blame herself or Rodrik. Either way, she apologizes and asks how she can keep going after this. She then says she's going to sleep, and Rodrik can tell her that she isn't alone and accompany her. Rodrik can also choose to let her go to sleep alone. In King's Landing, Mira Forrester is talking to Sera and Sera reveals that Margaery knows Mira used her to get into the coronation feast. Sera says that she is going to stay away from Mira now. While they're talking, two guards including Lucan approaches Mira and orders her to come with them. She complies and leaves. Beskha, Asher and Malcolm visit Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. Dany asks if there was any trouble, Asher can choose to tell her about Dezhor or not say anything, either way she finds out from Croft. If you sided with Croft about Dezhor and kept him alive in Episode 4, Dany will give you enough gold to buy a ship and army, but not give the Second Sons. She also reveals that she had plans for Malcolm and asks to stay in Essos and serve her. Malcolm asks for him to think it over and talk to Asher about it. She agrees and Asher questions if he's really considering it, and Malcolm offers that she could be a good ally if she does take the Iron Throne. In the Northern Forest, Gared is tending to a campfire while Sylvi talks about how they will go join the King Beyond The Wall, and not to the North Grove. Finn will be present in the conversation if he came with you in Episode 4. Cotter talks about how Gared needs to go North but Sylvi refuses to go there. Finn also says that Gared shouldn't go to the North Grove cause he doesn't believe in it and leaves the conversation angry. Gared can go talk to him after and tell him to go to the fire and says, "I better get warm before I die." Gared goes over to Sylvi and they spot a rabbit. Gared will be prompted to shoot the rabbit, there are two, giving the player two chances. The two of them are talking about who they've lost, and then Cotter (and Finn, determinant) yell for help, frightened by the Wights that have come. Asher and Beskha reach the Fighting Pits, and Beskha warns that they have no rules but killing. The two of them walk up the stairs, and The Beast approaches them, acknowledging Beskha's return, calling her The Basilisk. The Beast threatens Asher, calling him an outsider, Asher can headbutt him which gets him into good terms with him. Either way, they get let in and speak to Amaya while two men are fighting in the pits. Asher says that he wants the Pitfighers to help him reclaim his home. The Beast says they don't know who he is until Asher bleeds. They throw Asher in the Fighting Pits, telling him to fight against Bloodsong, who is very fast and skilled. Asher is given weapons by the Pitfighters watching. After defeating Bloodsong, Asher can kill him or spare him. As the crowd cheers Asher on, Asher tells the Pitfighters about how they can get all the gold they want by fighting for House Forrester, which is enough to convince them. Back in the Northen Forest, the three (or four, determinant) fight against the Wights, Cotter is unable to fight due to his arm. Gared says that they can't die, and Finn claims that anything can be killed, and attacks the Wight. The Wight ends up stabbing Finn in the stomach and he falls against the tree. If Finn isn't there, Gared stabs the Wight in the head but it isn't enough and Cotter finishes the job by chopping the head off. Gared cries, "Why won't they die?" And Sylvi tells him that he must use fire, Gared kicks one wight into the fire and grabs a torch to hit the other ones. Once they deal with the Wights, if Finn is with you, he will be dead from the spear in his stomach, if not, the three of them make for the North Grove while more Wights run towards them. Gared, Cotter and Sylvi are not seen for the rest of the episode. Back in King's Landing, Lucan takes Mira into Tyrion's chambers to talk to Cersei Lannister. She tells her that she's been a busy handmaiden, and knows that she has been friendly with Tyrion. She tells her to talk to Tyrion and find out who he calls to the trial as witnesses. She, in return offers to take care of Lord Andros for her, claiming that she never liked him anyways. At a dock, Asher prepares to set sail, bringing the Pitfighters on. Malcolm approaches and tells him that he wants to help Dany take the Iron Throne and says goodbye to Asher. Asher walks onto the sailboat and sets sail. Back in King's Landing, Mira brings in wine to the cellar for Lord Tyrion. He suspects that Cersei sent her and no matter if Mira chooses to lie or not, he will know regardless. After the conversation, Lucan drags her out and Tyrion warns her to be careful on who she trusts. In Ironrath, depending on your choice with Elaena, she will either be in bed, naked but covered by blankets or not be there at all. Rodrik will stand there shirtless. If Elaena is there, Rodrik can tell her that the two of them will be married someday. Talia comes inside and is embarrassed to see the two of them in bed together. If Elaena isn't there, Talia will just walk in and tells her about the urgent news that she knows who the traitor is. She asks you to promise to kill the traitor. Rodrik can promise or not, she tells him that the traitor is in the Great Hall. Once you get to the Great Hall, Rodrik orders Talia to get the guards. The traitor is based on your choice from Episode 1, whoever you DIDN'T pick as your Sentinel will be the traitor. If your Sentinel is Royland, your traitor will be Duncan. If your Sentinel is Duncan, your traitor will be Royland. Duncan/Royland will say that he has doomed the House. Rodrik has the option to kill the traitor or imprison him. After your decision, your Sentinel was ask what to do now, and Rodrik tosses his cane into the fire. On the sailboat, Beskha tells Asher that the Pitfighters may not want to fight for Rodrik, saying that Lord sounds alot like Master. They reach land and jump off the boat and find Rodrik in armor with Duncan/Royland. The two brothers say hello to each other and Rodrik tells him that Ludd has something planned. Asher spots a Whitehill soldier walking and gets suspicious. The Whitehill soldier cuts the rope which shuts the gate and then the Whitehills start shooting arrows at Forrester soldiers and ambushes everyone. The Beast runs to push up the gate, and says that it won't go further. Harys throws a spear at The Beast, hitting him under his left arm, through his body, killing him. Asher and Rodrik run to it and try to push open the gate. Rodrik tells him that only one can stay behind to keep the gate open. The player must make a choice to have Asher or Rodrik stay behind. Whoever stays behind fights and kills many Whitehills before dying themself. Whoever survives will be playable in the final episode. Credits Rodrik's Story * Rodrik Forrester * Ramsay Snow * Talia Forrester * Arthur Glenmore * Elaena Glenmore * Royland Degore * Duncan Tuttle * Elissa Forrester * Whitehill Soldier 3 * Gryff Whitehill * Harys Mira's Story * Mira Forrester * Sera * Margaery Tyrell * Lucan * Cersei Lannister * Tyrion Lannister Asher's Story * Asher Forrester * Beskha * Malcolm Branfield * Daenerys Targaryen * Croft * The Beast * Amaya * Bloodsong Gared's Story * Gared Tuttle * Finn (Determinant) * Cotter * Sylvi Deaths * Arthur Glenmore * Finn (Determinant) * Bloodsong (Determinant) * Duncan Tuttle (Determinant) * Royland Degore (Determinant) * The Beast * Asher Forrester (Determinant) * Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) Impacts * Finn will appear if you brought him with you in the previous episode. * The traitor is depending on your choices of who you made as Sentinel in Iron From Ice. * With Asher/Rodrik's death -- there is only three playable characters left. Trivia Achievements Footnotes